Bunnies, lots of 'em
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: My response to Jappa's Fluffy Bunnies Challenge on Dokuga. Kagome's shards go missing and Sesshoumaru experiances the consequences.


Coincidence sucked. In fact it seemed to be purposefully, malignantly, picking on Kagome Higurashi. She was convinced it had it out for her.

Coincidence always strikes when you least expect it, so when Kagome came back to her time to replenish her supplies she was faintly bemused to find it staring at her. Not coincidence of course, as far as she was aware there wasn't an actual embodiment of coincidence. No, what was staring at her had white ears, a twitchy nose and constantly demanded her attention. And no, it wasn't Inuyasha.

Its name was Fluffy-sama. And it was a male, ruby eyed, white rabbit with a penchant for dandelions and sitting on her when she wanted to move. It was also supposed to be Souta's problem; after all, he was looking after for his class.

They discovered much to their dismay, that Fluffy-sama ate anything and everything. From television cables to her grandfather's sacred sutra's. Apparently it also ate sacred jewel shards.

Yes, that was right. Sacred jewel shards.

_What a coincidence._

In Kagome's defence she hadn't meant to let the floppy eared monstrosity eat the entire god damn pouch full of the things. Honestly, she hadn't been expecting a sneak attack by something that was so fat it looked kind of like a cushion when it sat down.

Strangely enough ingesting the jewel shards did absolutely nothing to small, white and fluffy. Most things she had seen swallow or merge with the shards had inevitably turned into a beast of some sort.

In Fluffy-sama's case he merely had an aura that made it impossible to hide from Kagome. She reasoned that the rabbit probably had no evil intentions, so the shards were remaining dormant. It would have been quite startling, she supposed, if Fluffy-sama had secret desires for world domination. The long eared version of Pinky and the Brain*...

But the point was she was stuck with the small mammal and she could do nothing about it.

Of course when Inuyasha showed up for collection he suggested chopping it up, cooking it, and salvaging the jewel shards that way. This had prompted a near panic attack from Souta who had made Kagome promise that, even if she had to take the rabbit to the feudal era, she wouldn't let it die.

Judging by Inuyasha's murderous eyes on the small fluffy animal, as they slipped through the time portal, she was going to be having some problems keeping that promise.

The others had been less than enthusiastic at swapping their usual handy pouch for a rabbit. The shards were far less inaccessible and the rabbit gnawed its way through Shippo's transformation leaves within ten minutes of arrival.

Kagome on the other hand was nearly dying of laughter. Instead of the Yokai saying 'Wench give us your shards' it was now a little different. More like; 'Wen- rabbit?' and by then Inuyasha had already decapitated them where they stood looking bemused.

The group grew more attached to the rabbit, after all it made demon slaying that much easier. Even if Kirara took to stalking the poor thing when she got bored.

So for at least two days they were strangely content with their new red eyed companion with the twitchy nose. And then it all went down hill...

It started when they crossed into the boundaries of Sesshoumaru's territory, something that wasn't forbidden due to the somewhat unstable alliance between the two groups. But as they set up camp for the night and Fluffy-sama snuggled up with Sango things started to go awry.

The next morning, when they woke up, Fluffy-sama was absent from camp. However there was no real time for panic as he came back five minutes later and they moved on.

The group then began to notice something. Or rather, many, many things. There were far too many rabbits around as they continued on their travels. At first they paid it no attention until Miroku; apparently he even had an insight into animal perverseness, proposed an answer.

"It couldn't be Fluffy-sama's doing could it?" he queried

"What he's knocked up a load of rabbits? They don't get born that quick bozo!" Inuyasha snorted.

"You forget, my friend, Fluffy-sama is aided by the jewel shards" Miroku pointed out with a certain smugness

Kagome blinked in horror "You mean to tell me, that instead of world domination through killing, Fluffy-sama is going to breed us to death?" she paused to think about being drowned in a sea of mini Fluffy-samas. "That is wrong on so many levels"

"Oh Kami" Sango murmured "look!"

They all turned to find a small Kirara, accompanied by Shippo chasing a group of small white ruby eyed rabbis away from their campsite.

"Well we're doomed" Kagome rolled her eyes in amused exasperation "if they take after their father they will be able to eat their way through everything"

Unfortunately, as the intrepid travellers continued on their way believing it to be nothing more than a minor problem, they forgot about coincidence. But coincidence would never forget them.

Two eventful days of seeing rabbits everywhere later the group settled down to camp. After sitting Inuyasha a few times to convince him to hunt some rabbits, not that he really needed to go very far, they settled down to one of the best meals they had experienced in quite a while.

"It's nice to have some fresh meat every now and again" Sango commented happily.

"Yep" Kagome smiled happily

"Keh, not as good as Ramen" Inuyasha muttered

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome's sugary sweet voice made the Hanyou's life flash before his eyes.

"I was just thinking; if we haven't found a shard yet we should get out of the Icicles land before he comes to visit"

"And I thought you enjoyed your brother's visits Inuyasha" Miroku grinned

"Half-brother" Inuyasha corrected habitually. "And shut up lecher"

"Wait," something occurred to Kagome and she tensed "We're in Sesshoumaru's lands!"

"Yeah wench, you deaf or something, we just said that!"

"You don't understand baka!" she snapped "we are responsible for unleashing a plague of ravenous bunnies on Sesshoumaru's lands!"

_What a coincidence._

There was a pause as the group allowed this to sink in.

"You're the one who is responsible wench!" Inuyasha huffed stubbornly "don't bring me into this"

"Osuwari!" ignoring the now cursing Hanyou-in-a-hole she turned to Sango and Miroku "do you think he'll notice?"

Ah, the fated question. If only she hadn't asked it.

The entire group, including the ground kissing Hanyou, twitched as Sesshoumaru's aura crashed down across their senses like a bucket of water over a match.

"Oh, I think he noticed alright" Miroku noted.

Slowly, sheepishly, the group turned round to look at the demon lord.

What they saw, however, was not what they were expecting.

Sesshoumaru, pristine as ever but with eyes smouldering with murder, made his way into the now silent clearing. Kagome inconspicuously pushed Fluffy-sama behind her giant rucksack as a shield. But Sesshoumaru looked... harassed, tired almost. His eyes were bloodshot and his left eyebrow was twitching in agitation.

He walked up to them until he was nary a metre away.

_What a coincidence._

And then he shook Mokomoko-sama at them. In stunned disbelief they watched as little balls of fur fell like rain from his fur and plopped cutely onto the forest floor. They were dead ringers for their procreating bunny rabbit father. Fluffy-sama, what did you do?

Oh dear.

Why did the cheeky little nuisances have to take up residency in Sesshoumaru's fur?

"Who is responsible for this?" he demanded, his voice no more giving then an arctic blizzard.

"Her!" Inuyasha snorted pointing up at Kagome from his hole "It's her damn rabbit!"

"Inuyasha!" she yelped as the demon lord turned his undivided attention on her. Quickly she bent to retrieve the rabbit and held it in front of her as if it was a shield.

The rabbit took one look at Sesshoumaru and prompted crapped itself.

"I think you scare him" Kagome suggested timidly

"Indeed I should" he cracked his claws and she tensed

"No!" she yelped hugging the animal to her chest "you can't kill him, he's my brother's!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as another bunny fell from him Mokomoko-sama and onto his left boot. Pointedly ignoring it, he fixed the Miko in an intense glare from his golden eyes, the sort of glare that made entire villages faint. The rabbit would be his... unless of course the Miko was willing to offer compensation. Say for instance putting her short kimono back on; those hakama she had donned were form fitting enough, but he enjoyed perusing her long slim legs.

Wrinkling his nose he decided the rabbits taking up home inside Mokomoko-sama must have caused more damage than he had suspected. Since when did he think about the Miko's legs?

"I'll repay you?" it sounded like a question and her voice was noticeably panicked.

His eyes took on a manic glint "Indeed you will little Miko, this one can think of many ways"

Most of them involving those legs...

_I'm so screwed. _

A/N: Please review! I don't own Inuyasha! This was not meant to be taken seriously, pure light-hearted humour for the Fluffy Bunny Challenge on Dokuga. Hope you liked it and please review!

* Pinky and the Brain- children's cartoon, two lab rats trying to take over the world? I wasn't sure if you'd all get the reference.


End file.
